SpringTrap and Kate
by Princesscow
Summary: Kate is a HUGE FNAF fan. But now, she is home alone. Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

_"__There's a shadow on the wall,"_

_"__Stay calm, stay calm"_

_"__There's a figure in the hall,"_

_"__Stay calm, stay calm..."_

I was listening to all of the Five Nights At Freddy's (FNAF) songs I have downloaded on a playlist. I had my headphones in with the volume all the way up.

I was home alone sitting on my bed on the second floor. I have always been a fan of FNAF, Bendy And The Ink Machine (BATIM), and some different animes and I like to download my favorite songs from each series. Listenting to music always helped me think.

I am such a huge fan of FNAF that I saved up and even bought my own lifesize animatronic! It isn't wired so you don't have to worry about him coming to life. I bought the one that is named SpringTrap. He was always my favorite even though he was the one who trapped the poor kids in the animatronic Fazbear suits. I loved watching the SpringTrap and Deliah series on YT.

"What time is it?" I though aloud. "Oof. It's almost midnight… Well tomorrow is Saturday."

I decided to stay up all night so I went downstairs to go check our outside security cameras. Someone tried to break into our house and did almost $600 in damage to our house. So instead of letting that happen again, we just spent a good $300 on a high-end security camera system.

"Crap!"

There was a little kid outside running away from the house and one of the cameras was broken.

Then my phone rang. It was my friend, Jace.

"Hey, Jace! What's up?"

_"__Hey, Kate."_ Jace replied on the other line. _"I saw that little kid running away from your house with a bat. Is everything alright?"_

"Oh, yeah. They broke the back door camera though."

_"__That's not good. You want me to come over?"_

"Sure! That would be fun."

_**-30 minutes later**_

"Hey, Kate!" Jace said as I opened the door. "I brought my speaker so we can play your FNAF playlist while we hang our. Then I can listen, too!"

"Good idea. My phone is over on the kitchen table." I told him.

He walked over and picked it up and put the password in.

"Um. I didn't bring my phone, and yours is almost dead."

"Hey did you bring a charger? I can't find mine."

"No, sorry."

"Go ahead and turn airplane mode on. That should save some battery. I will get my chromebook (laptop) and you can connect the speaker to that."

"Ok."

I ran upstairs and started digging in my closet but couldn't find anything. Mom! She probably cleaned out my closet and re-organised it, great… There! I grabbed my chromebook and thought for a second… I could scare Jace!


	2. Chapter 2 Jumpscare!

Maybe I could find SpringTrap and play a jumpscare!

I grabbed SpringTrap and climbed in. He's kind of heavy… After I got situated inside I reached and found the button that played a jusmpscare. I started to make my way downstairs.

_Thump, _

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

Each step made a huge bang on the ground. For some reason he didn't hear me coming… It was strange. I peaked past the wall and looked into the kitchen. He wasn't there.

I waited for about five minutes and finally he walked in. He started looking at the pictures on the fridge. I crept up behind him. It was so wierd. I am shorter than he is, so being in the 7 foot-tall suit made me feel like a giant. I crouched down in a scray position behind him pressed the button.

_SCREEEECH! _

The jumpscare played loudly and scared the crap out of him. When he turned around, a grabbed him with the suit and with one hand, pointed to my mouth like I had seen them do in different animations.

"AAAAAAAH!" He screamed like a little girl.

"HAHAHA!" I started shrieking laughing.

"Kate?" He questioned.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Really!?" He got mad. "How could you do that. You know that's not funny."

"Aww," I was dissapointed. "I thought it would be funny."

"Just…" He started. "Just go get out of the suit. Leave your chromebook here."

"Ok…" I said sadly as I made my way up the stairs.

I went to my room and shut the door. I started to pull the suit off.

"Just come off!" I struggled to get the suit off. "Jace!"


	3. Chapter 3 Your sould is no longer yours

Jace came to my room and we both struggled to get the suit off. We both pulled as hard as we could, but is started to hurt me.

"Kate…" He said worriedly.

"Yeah?..." I felt scared about what he was going to say.

"I think…"

"You think?..."

"I think they've trapped your soul." He concluded. "I think you can't get out because you are no part of the animatronic. You are inside the suit, just like those kids were.

"Then run…"

"What?"

"You should get out of here before it gets ahold of me." I explained. "I don't want to hurt you, or…"

"Hey." He hugged me. "I will go. I don't want you to have to worry about killing me."

"Thanks."

He left the house and started running away.

I felt a sudden pain.

"Goodbye, Jace." I screamed.

Then everything went black. I was dead. The animatronic had my soul now...


End file.
